1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens barrel and a camera system that employs the lens barrel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A camera system includes various types of operating switches such as a shutter speed setting dial, an autofocus start button and a focus lock button. As the number of operating switches increases to support multiple functions in the camera system, a problem arises in that the increasingly complicated operations the operator is required to perform to switch the various functions on and off become a hindrance to the full utilization of the functions that camera system offers.